Leon S. Kennedy
Leon Scott Kennedy is one of the main protaganists of Resident Evil. He serves as the protagonist for Resident Evil 2 and 4 . He also is one of the main characters for 6 and the Darkside Chronicles , as well as a background character in Code Veronica. He is also a character/boss in Operation Raccoon City. Leon arrived at Raccoon City as a Rookie Cop within the Raccoon City Police Department and befriended some survivors: Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin. After surviving the T-Virus infected City, he became a U.S. Government Agent and was sent to rescue the U.S. President's daughter: Ashley Graham. He soon was involved in the C-Virus Outbreak and allianced with Helena Harper to go after the man behind this: Derek C. Simmons. Leon is also an extremly friendly person, being likable, but can also be cocky and flirting with women such as Ingrid Hunnigan. He befriended Claire Redfield after moments of meeting her, he respected Jack Krauser as a soldier and friend before his betrayal, he also cared for Luis Sera and Mike as he was extremly saddened by their deaths, also he went to great lengths to protect people he didn't known as well as Manuela Hidalgo, he also was friendly to both Sherry Birkin and Ashley Graham where he intended to greatly protect them, he also has a strong relationship with Ada Wong, he also befriended both Helena Harper and Ingrid Hunnigan and had another strong relationship with the U.S. President, hesitating to kill him when he was transformed into a Zombie. Even in great times of danger, he likes to brighten the mood especially with the conversations he has with Osmund Saddler and Ramon Salazar. For example, Salazar said he sent his Right Hand to kill Leon but Leon joked as he said "your right hand comes off?" which greatly angered the young Castellan. Leon also despises Bioterrorism as much as Chris Redfield, referring to B.O.Ws as Villains and compared Saddler's plan to world domination with Las Plagas to an Alien Invasion. VG Appearences *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City *Resident Evil: the Darkside Chronicles *Resident Evil 6 Quotes Resident Evil 2 *"Get down!" *"What are these things?" *"That maniac's gonna ram us!" *"Ada, Wait!" *"Claire, Claire, wait! Man, why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" *"Running off like that was reckless and stupid!" *"Game over." *"Goodbye, Ada..." *"You're right. This is just the beginning." *"Hey, it's up to use to take out Umbrella!" Resident Evil 4 *"Six years have passed since that horrendous incident." *"Guess that is the local's way of breaking the ice." *"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we can sing Cumbuya together at some boy scout camp fire together. Then again, maybe you did." *"Right...Parking tickets." *"Hey, have you seenis girl?" *"Sorry to bother you." *"Freeze! I said freeze!" *"There was a hostile local, I had no choice but to nuetralize him. There's still others surrounding the area." *"Great, chainsaw." *"Where's everyone going? Bingo?" *" Category:Resident Evil VG Characters Category:Protagonists